Memories (Fire Emblem Fates)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: When Corrin wakes up in the night after losing his beloved wife, something unforeseen happens, and he learns that she isn't as far away as he thought she was.


Memories (Fire Emblem Fates)

 **What am I doing...?**

 **Let me say... I hope this can** **satisfy anybody's need to read fanfiction of this pairing... I did my best...**

Corrin awoke with a gasp, sitting upright in the night, sweat dripping down his body. He looked around in a wild manner.

She wasn't here.

At the realization tears came to his eyes. Though several months had passed, it still stung harsher then if someone rubbed salt into a wound on his body.

He wiped the hot tears away and stood, taking in a staggering breath.

...

"Corrin?" He turned at Ryoma's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Ryoma... yes, I'm fine." He sighed. "I just..." He paused. "Thinking of Azura."

"Ah." The king paused. "She... was a wonderful person. Always kept to herself... until she met you."

"I noticed that too," he replied. "We got married... and Azura would always be smiling... be it from looking at flowers with Kana... singing with Shigure... or just being around everyone else. Never stopped smiling, almost."

Ryoma nodded. "I see."

"I want to see her again, so much..." Corrin couldn't resist clenching his fist. "And... I had to see her die again."

Ryoma was silent. "She died... so that you... and Shigure and Kana... her family... could live."

"I know." Corrin stood. "I'll be back soon." He walked off, away from his brother.

...

Corrin stood before the lake, studying himself in the water's reflection.

 _I chose to defend Hoshido from Nohr..._ he thought. _I... wanted to... know more about that mysterious songstress._..

He sighed. "So many of us died along the way," he murmured aloud. "Flora... Lilith... Xander, Elise..." Corrin breathed out. "And... Azura..."

The thought of his wife were overwhelming. Corrin bent over and screamed.

The feeling was just as unbearable as when she had first died.

She had been fading away... telling him that she loved him and her children, and...

Another scream ripped out from Corrin. The air around was choking him now, and he was unable to breathe.

Everything spun in front of him, until all he could see was black darkness.

...

"Corrin..."

Something... no, someone calling his name?

"Corrin... wake up..."

 _That voice..._

"Azura?" He opened his eyes to look into the brilliant yellow eyes of his wife. "Is it you?"

She gave him a sad smile in response, her beautiful figure shimmering, shifting.

"Is this a dream?" He looked around him. It was the night, at the lake he had...

"Is this real?" Corrin looked at his loved one. "Are you there, Azura?"

She breathed out. "Yes. I will be here whenever you need to talk to me."

He breathed out, somehow. "I... I thought I would never see you again...!" Uncontrollable tears began to roll down his face.

"I'm here now, love," she responded.

Corrin stood from the ground. "Azura... why did you use your powers so much when you knew it would kill you?"

She looked away for a brief moment before facing him again. "I... I wanted you and everyone to survive..."

More tears streamed down his face as she continued. "And... it was needed."

"It... was 'needed'?" he repeated, wiping away his tears. All his emotions seemed to explode, all at once.

"Do you know what it feels like... to watch your daughter ask you constantly... where her mother has gone?! Do you, Azura?! Or... knowing that the person you love is the one person you can never see again?! Or... watching them die before you?!"

She paused. "I've seen you dying in front of me."

His anger faltered. "What?"

"I've seen you dying, in front of me, many times during the war!" Tears streamed down her face, colourful and shimmering, as light and water seemed to surround her. "So many times, Corrin! Always... taking those attacks from Faceless for me... and almost dying for it... it was painful!" A sob came from her.

Corrin froze.

"Ever time... all those countless of dozens of times... I didn't know if you would survive!" she cried out. "I've seen you dying, Corrin! And in those moments... Kana would ask me if her father would survive! And... and... I would see Sakura with this sense of pure hopelessness in her face as she tried to heal you!"

Corrin stopped. "I'm sorry, Azura." He paused. "I just thought I was doing the right thing."

"And I thought I was doing the same thing."

"But... is it the right thing if you die for it?!" he shouted, anger exploding in him again.

"You almost did!" she replied. "Dozens of times... countless... did you believe you were doing the right thing, every time? Saving me, or, or saving Kana or Shigure, or anyone by suffering that blow in their place?! Answer me, Corrin! Please..."

He blinked. "I..." He paused. "Yes. I believe I did the right thing, getting hurt instead of my allies."

She looked at him. "Corrin..." Her figure began to fade away as the sun began to arose. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go for now."

"What? No. No, Azura!" he gasped. "No, don't go! NO!" he roared, an arm transforming.

She froze. "Your Dragonstone..."

He got out the stone, which had a deep crack. As he looked at it, the crack deepened, and his mind began to fade away. "Rrgh..."

Azura's hand moved swiftly over the stone, and the cracks faded away. She gave a sigh of relief. "Good-bye for now, Corrin." Her form faded away more quickly as the sun came higher in the air.

"NO!" he screamed. "AZURA!"

But it was no use. She was gone, and he began to cry.

...

"Ugh..." Corrin stood with a groan, staring out the window in his room.

 _Azura... was what happened real?_ he wondered. _Was I just dreaming?_ He shook his head. _I don't know anymore..._

"Papa!" Kana rushed in, into his arms. "Ooh, what can we do today?"

He smiled. "Well..." He paused. "We could do a lot of things." He set his daughter down. "Maybe play some games..." _Elise loved to play games with me, back when I was in Nohr._ The thought suddenly occurred to him, and he sighed.

"OK!" Kana zoomed out, just as quickly as she had entered.

Corrin stretched. "Shigure..." He saw his son at his door's entrance.

"Father... do you remember that one painting?"

"That one of Azura and I?"

He nodded. "Here. I believe... mother enjoyed this picture very much."

"She did." Corrin took the painting from Shigure. "Thank you."

His son nodded before moving away.

Corrin sighed, looking outside a window. He could just see the lake from this window.

"You and I have blessed children, Azura," he murmured aloud. "Which makes me regret more that you can't be here with them."

He gave a deeper sigh before moving back. He then exited his room.

...

"Azura?" he spoke. He was at that lake again, and she once again appeared. "Kana..."

"Mama?" gasped Kana. "Is it really you?"

The beautiful songstress smiled at her daughter. "Indeed, Kana."

Kana rushed forward to hug her mother, but her hands passed through. "But... I can't touch you..."

Azura's smile saddened. "I'm sorry, Kana, but..." She paused, looking at Corrin.

Kana sniffled. "Mama... I miss you..." She began to cry. "Mama...!"

"I'll always be with you, Kana," replied Azura, gently. Then she turned. "Shigure..."

"Mother, it's you..." he breathed. "It's great to see you again."

She nodded. "And it's great to see you, Shigure. Perhaps we can sing together again."

He nodded. "I would like that."

"Good." She looked around. "The sun... already starting to rise. I'm sorry, Kana, Corrin, Shigure, but I'll have to leave soon."

"What? No, don't leave, mama!" exclaimed Kana, reaching out to try and touch the songstress. "I..."

She smiled. "Kana... Corrin... Shigure..." She breathed out.

"Just remember... I love all of you." Azura looked at Corrin.

"You're kind," she spoke. "Corrin... take care of our children, alright? Promise me."

He nodded as she faded away, the sun rising. "I promise."

Kana cried more openly. "Mama...!"

Shigure sighed. "I'm glad I could see her again..." He sighed, more deeply. "Time to head back?"

Corrin sighed as well. "Yes."

"Kana..." Shigure helped his crying sister along, and Corrin followed after a moment.

He paused, looking at the lake.

 _I love you too, Azura,_ he thought. _And today..._

 _Today is our anniversary and both our birthdays._

He turned his back and left, a slight smile beginning to grow on his face.

 _I'm glad we could share this at least one more time..._

 **This... is a bad piece of fanfiction, now... there's just something REALLY wrong with it... eh.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
